


Blackout

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Spoilers, Power Outage, Stakeout, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stakeout, a bottle of wine, and a power cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> For Spike, thank you so much for 'helping' me out with this and for letting me use your creation 'The Gallant And The Magnificent'. I love you, Lilly. :)

Jack was staring out of the window, watching one of the neighbors working in the garden. "I'm taking the dog for a walk, who's out there baby?" Danielle said.

"Just Maurice, I think he's gardening." Jack glanced at Danielle for a moment. "Stop calling me baby," he jokily protested.

"A bit late isn't it?" Danielle observed, glimpsing at her watch. 

"Yeah. Dinner's nearly ready."

Danielle kissed Jack on the cheek. "I won't be that long, just going round the block."

"Psst," Jack murmured as Danielle opened the front door. "What?" she asked as she pulled her hood up. Jack smiled softly at her. "Find out what Maurice is up to while you're out."

"Alright."

*

"Perfect timing," Jack shouted from the kitchen as he heard the front door closing.

Danielle went into the kitchen. "Smells nice, what is it?"

Jack gave her a critical look. "You don't know what you're favorite is?"

"Cheesy pasta," Danielle said appreciatively.

Danielle was about to sit to the table. "Lounge," Jack directed.

"Why?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Your show is starting in a few minutes."

Danielle smiled cheerily. "The Gallant And The Magnificent."

"Yeah, hey did you find out what Maurice was doing." 

Danielle's attentions were focused on her food and the TV. Previously on The Gallant And The Magnificent; Trent attacked Jones, who kissed Star who's secretly dating Trent. Momma stabbed Poppa because she caught Poppa in bed with the mailman and Beckford played in the traffic and got his happy ending.

"Danni," Jack said as he softly tapped her arm.

"Putting manure on his roses, says it helps them grow," Danielle answered, non-committal. "Now shut up," she insisted.

Danielle whistled at the TV when her favorite star came on screen. "Bryant Jackson, one man I will never ever refuse."

"He looks kinda average to me," Jack sarcastically remarked as he refilled their glasses.

Danielle looked at him. "I've met him and he is anything but average in the flesh."

"So you're saying what exactly?"

Danielle took a large swig of wine. "I'd fuck him; repeatedly," she declared with intent.

*

Jack tried prizing the remote from Danielle's hand. She kept moving it out of his reach every time he managed to touch it. Danielle's head was resting on Jack's lap; she stared up at him gently tugging at his t-shirt. He leant forward tentatively kissing her on the lips. A beat later they broke apart, realizing what they're doing. "This doesn't feel right Jack," Danielle admitted dishonestly as she sat up.

"No it doesn't," he sighed sadly. "Want another top-up?" he asked, refilling his glass.

"Please."

Jack was failing to hide his amusement at the ludicrous storylines and characters of the show. "I could yet be saved," he joked as a storm warning flashed up on the screen.

"I hate storm warnings," Danielle admitted, masking her fear.

Jack flashed a concerned yet optimistic smile at her. "We'll be all right. Astoria Hills has never had a blackout or an earthquake."

"There's a first time for everything," she conceded.

*

"Bastard," Danielle cursed as the power finally went out during a key moment. "Now I'll never know if Trent proposes to Star," she added, showing her disappointment.

"That's sick Danni, they're related."

Jack couldn't help but notice the way part of Danielle's thong was showing over the top of her low-rise jeans as he took a couple of candles off the window ledge and lit them, placing them on the coffee table, filling their glasses with the last of the wine. 

"As you think the show is sick, how about this case; who do you think killed Mary?" Danielle asked, her speech slightly slurred.

Jack smiled at her. "I still say Maurice is good for it and you're drunk."

"I'm tipsy not drunk, there is a difference Jack."

Jack laughed at her denial. "Anyway, you've drank more than me," Danielle scoffed, shooting him a look of mock disapproval. 

*

Danielle made four attempts at standing up. She somehow managed to find her balance on the fourth attempt. "I'm off to bed," she yawned.

Jack reached out and grabbed Danielle's wrist, pulling her to him. "I have to do this," he whispered between soft butterfly kisses.

Danielle smiled contentedly. "What took you so long?" she asked as he kissed her harder, their tongues sparring like they were in competition.

Danielle released a seductive moan as Jack's cold hands roamed up her back, making light work of removing her halter top exposing her firm petite breasts. She rasped appreciatively as he took her nipples between his fingers. A beat later she pulled his t-shirt over his head, kissing and licking her way down his chest.

Jack wriggled beneath her as she tried removing his track pants. "You're sure you want this?" he questioned caringly.

Danielle smiled intently. "All I've ever wanted," she replied, licking her lips in anticipation as she finally removed his track pants and noticed that he wasn't wearing any underpants. "Oh this is almost too easy," she giggled as she flicked her tongue over the tip as her hand worked his shaft, making him harder with every movement. "Fuck," he gasped as she took him further into her mouth as he finally managed to unfasten her jeans. 

"Wow," Jack uttered breathlessly as Danielle finally came up for air. "What?" she winked knowingly at him.

"That… was… amazing…" he stuttered as he watched her take her jeans off.

Danielle straddled Jack staring at him as she pulled her thong to the side, purposefully slipping two fingers inside herself. She gasped as Jack slipped a finger inside her quickening his pace to match hers. He removed their fingers as she softly shuddered. 

Jack removed her thong and slowly guided himself inside her, she moved further up his body to accommodate him. A solitary tear escaped from Danielle's eye. "Danni?" Jack softly enquired. "You're a lot bigger than I imagined," Danielle whispered as she began to move in rhyme with him.

Danielle was captivated by all the colors she noticed flashing through Jack's emerald eyes as she lent in for another fervid kiss as they both shook. Jack held Danielle closely against him; he pushed her hair away from her face, wanting to see the pleasure on her features in the candlelight for a while longer while they tried to come down off their high.

As the power was finally restored Jack smiled lovingly at Danielle. "Danni, I don't want this to end," he admitted contentedly.

"I don't want it to end either Jack. You wanna go upstairs?" she suggested.

*

Jack picked his handcuffs up off the dresser. "I want to try something."

Danielle shot him a curious smile. "All right, as long as it's not dangerous."

"Rough yes, dangerous no," Jack said, winking at her.

Danielle watched Jack as he handcuffed her to the headboard, trying to anticipate his next move. Jack lay beside her for a beat, smiling tenderly at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Danielle said as she slowly thrashed about the bed. "You'll have bruises if you keep doing that," Jack said as he hitched her knees up slowly licking his way up her thighs, purposefully avoiding her already dripping pussy. Danielle tittered. "beard. Tickles."

She arched her back to him as his beard accidentally caught her clit; he worked his pinky finger into her ass. "JACK"! she screamed deliriously as his tongue finally gave her mound the attention she craved.

For a short beat Jack stopped. "Don't stop," Danielle pleaded as he licked her moist folds, stroking her clit with his fingers. He looked up at her, smiling seductively as quickened his pace getting a mouthful of sap as she came on his tongue.

"Fuck me, that made me cum," she slicked as Jack unlocked the handcuffs kissing her reddened wrists.

They starred at one another for a moment that felt like an eternity. "Ti amo," Danielle whispered sanguinely as Jack pulled the covers over them, holding her securely in his embrace. "I have no idea what that means Danni, but I want to hear it a lot."

"I said I love you," Danielle whispered.

Jack soothingly caressed her cheek. "When this case is over we should get married for real."

Danielle nodded her head in agreement as she cuddled up next to him, softly kissing him on the shoulder as she drifted away, content in the knowledge that he felt the same way about her.


End file.
